


Thigh Riding

by ServantSerah



Series: NSFW GoodGardenerAU [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, GoodGardenerAU, NSFW Art, ash has a vulva, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantSerah/pseuds/ServantSerah
Summary: Nanny Ash needs some relief with the help of Francis. For my GoodGardenerAU
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: NSFW GoodGardenerAU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681198
Kudos: 71





	Thigh Riding

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **CW: None? There's a hint of female body fluids.**   
>    
>  **Please don't repost my art.**

PROMPT: Thigh riding

  
Thigh riding is part of the goodgardenerau, it's how they get more intimate for the first time, so in case you're interested for the backstory and context for this drawing, here's a bit to read:

  
In this AU demons sense lust the way angels sense love and it actually affects them like a drug/aphrodisiac. At one point Ash was exposed the waves of lust of some servants fricking in the mansion and she has to either relief herself or wait it out for hours, which is uncomfortable af (maybe kinda like a dog in heat?) Anyway Francis drags her to his hut to help her calm down. They still haven't been intimate at that point, so that's out of the question. She subconciously starts riding his thigh at some point (she has pent up lust for him herself after all these months) and he let's her, cause "technically we arent having intercourse, so that's okay before marriage, right???" Anyway, Ash feels super bad and guilty about putting him in this situation and tries to fight it (to no avail) but Francis knows she needs it and he actually enjoys it far more than he expected, so he encourages her to keep going. After she finally found her release, they didn't go any further. Ash actually beats herself up over it and tries to flee (from her problems. relatable lol) and it takes Fran some time and effort to convince her he didn't mind what happened and that he isn't mad at her. This incident is important for them because Ash finally learns that she isn't alone and doesn't have to deal with problems by herself. She can trust Francis and control herself to not hurt him. As for Francis, after that incident he learns just how 'good' of a demon Ash is since even in her discomfort, she tired to put him first and disn't take advantage of him (cause let's be honest, she could have easily overpowerd him or tempted him into sex) and starts to rethink his 'no sex before marriage' rule.

Before we get the the comic, here's visual explenation for the lust thing, maybe that'll epxlain it better!

OKAY HERE'S THE ACTUAL THING:


End file.
